The Rising
by LoveDevil82
Summary: Tamsin still died but how she is reborn in different.


**Sadly I do not own Lost Girl.**

 **All mistakes are my own. Sorry if there are any.**

Chapter 1.

"You have been granted a choice" A voice called to me from somewhere in the foggy light. I turned and looked in all directions but could not see anything but the foggy light that surrounded me as far a I could see.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What happened?" I questioned still searching for some figure in the distance.

"You have died, child. You fell to save another." The sweet voice explained. "Your actions were honorable so you have a choice."

"What choice?"

"You can restart your life like you have always have or return to the ones you have fallen for?"

"I don't understand. How are the choices different?"

"If you return to the ones you fallen for you will give the human girl a new leaf on life. If you choose against that you return just as all Valkyries do. Alone."

"Kenzi! I choose Kenzi." I shouted. I still did not understand why this was my choice or what it for told for Kenzi.

"So be it. Your path is set." It was the last thing I heard before the light suddenly got brighter blinding me before leaving me in pure darkness.

At the Dal.

"Trickster give us a round!" I called as we walked into the bar. It had be some crazy couple of months. It all started after the Fae dump ground being found. TamTam and Dyson arrested Bo. Only to find out it wasn't her. Dyson getting kidnapped and nearly killed. Tamsin attempting to uncover everything that happened by going undercover and having to deceive Bo.

It really broke Bo it find out Tamsin 'betrayed' her. It kinda helped when I explained what happened and why it happened. Then Bo was kidnapped by the Morrigan to do only got knows what. She showed back up after 3 weeks and won't tell us what happened. We figure it has to do with Lauren because she disappeared around the same time and hasn't shown back up but Bo does not seem too worried.

Tonight is the first semi normal night we have had in weeks. Dyson, Hale, Bo and I decided to spend it at the Dal drinking. The only one missing was Tamsin. After the whole incident we ran into some trouble on the way back and Tamsin ended up saving Dyson's life along with my own. She lost hers in the process. I really missed Tamsin, she didn't treat me like the human everyone else did. Yes I was human but I didn't need protecting all the time.

"Cheer up Kenzi" Trick said sliding me a beer. "She should be reborn soon. I know it was not her last life."

"How do you know that Trick?" I asked taking a chug of it. "You said before she should have shown back up already. It has been nearly 2 months since it happened. You said it should have taken 3 weeks max." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I missed Tamsin so much.

"Because I know she has more life cycles in her. I restarted her cycles many years ago." he said "As the blood king I made so. It will happen."

"I hope so Trick." I stood up grabbing my beer. I turned to go to the pool table where Hale and Dyson were playing when the floor came rushing up to me.

"KENZI!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

LIMBO

"Hello?" I yelled "Is anyone here?"

"Kenzi?" I heard called back. The darkness slowly started drifting away leaving me surrounded in what looked like fog cast in golden light. I saw a figure walking towards me.

"Tamsin!" I launched myself toward her, wrapping my arms around her.

'What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I was at the Dal with the boys and BO when suddenly everything went black and I was here." I responded. "Am I dead?"

"No child you are not." called a voice. Looking around I saw a figure flying down to us landing several feet from us.

"Freya?" Tamsin asked

"Yes Tamsin." She walked closer to us.

"What the frack is going on?" I was very confused.

"You have been chosen Kenzi. This kind of thing does not happen often. The last time it has happened was nearly 5 thousand years ago."

"What was I chosen for?" I blurted out

"The Rising" Tamsin whispered taking a step back "That is what you made me choose. That is the choice you gave me. What if she doesn't want it? What if she can't handle it? Freya you dumb fuck."

"You shall watch your tone Valkyrie." Freya demanded. "And yes the Rising."

"What is the rising?" I asked timidly.

"The Rising only happens when a Valkyrie has ignored her birth right bestowed onto her by Odin to save another she deemed worthy of her sacrifice." She explained. "Typically it results in the Valkyries death and when she is sent here to Limbo she is given the choice. Return just as all her sisters have in the past, alone and in the place they died to continue Odin's work, or return to the one they deemed worthy giving them a new leaf of life."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Tamsin will return to you, per her choice, to alter your life."

"How does she alter my life?"

"It is called Rising because I will still be a Valkyrie but with a life like any other Fae or Human. I will not follow Odin anymore. I will follow my own path." Tamsin explained not looking me in the eye. "I be reborn just like a child. My growth will not be like others of my kind. It will be faster than yours but slower than my kind."

"Okay?" I said "But how does that affect me?"

"I was given a choice to come back to you. I didn't know it was going to be the rising. I swear." She cried. "But since it was the choice it means that is was meant to be. I would be reborn to you. Be your child. I is our destiny."

"What?!"

"In the rising you in addition to becoming with child will become Fae to with stand the strain that a Valkyrie pregnancy puts on the body. Especially a human body." Freya explained "In time Tamsin my come to remember her previous lives but that is up to her on what she remembers. The process has already begun. It started when Tamsin died. When you return back to your body you will realize this to be true. Fae pregnancies are faster than human so you must prepare. You may have a moment to say goodbye. Good luck on your new lives."

"What the hell Tamsin?" I screamed at her once Freya disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think it would happen like this" She cried.

"I will be Fae. I won't be so fragile but now I have to be your mother. How am I suppose to handle this?"

"You don't have to you can get rid of me anyway you please. You don't deserve the troubles of what this could cause." Tamsin said. "The rising is rare and could put a target on your back. You don't have to take this on."

"How can you even suggest anything like that. Getting rid of you even if I didn't want it to happen. I will figure it out. All of us, until you return to us."

"Your time is near its end here" Freya's voice called

"I'm sorry its this way" Tamsin said pulling me into a hug

"It's okay. Like I said we will figure it all out. We love you Tamtam. I love you" I said starting to cry.

"I love you all too." She slowly faded into back.

THE DAL

"Trick what do you think happened?" I heard Dyson ask.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen anything happen like this. It is like she is just barely alive." Trick said

"It was Tamsin" I said opening my eyes.

"Oh my god Kenzi!" Bo yelled quickly grabbing me into a hug.

"Baby girl what you mean its Tamsin?" Hale asked

"I was in Limbo. I saw Tamsin and some Valkyrie named Freya."

"You spoke with Freya?" Trick asked. "What did she say?"

"Yes Freya. We spoke of the Rising. Tamsin picked me."

"What does that mean?" Bo asked. "Is Tamsin being reborn?"

"Yes and No Bo" Dyson said

"Then what is it?" She questioned again when nobody said anything.

"It means I'm pregnant."

"Since when!?"

"Since she died Bo" Trick said

"It gets better Bo. I'm pregnant with Tamsin." I said getting up and walking up out of Tricks lair back to sit at the bar.

* * *

 **Please review. It only takes a few minutes. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
